generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Federico
Federico is a childhood friend of Rex, he is also an adopted relative being one of the many "Grandchildren of Abuela" as well as a soccer prodigy and an EVO. History Night Falls Federico makes his debute in Night Falls when he as many other grandchildren of Abuela are turning into werewolf-like EVOs via Werewolf Syndrome dormant in their genes. He was released, and later recaptured by his best friend. César works on an antidote sense Rex cannot cure them in their human form, and their EVO forms wouldn't let him. The Antidote backfires in a pleasant way allowing Federico to transform into his EVO form at will without loosing control. Personality Federico is a very fun-loving character, his personality is similar to that of Rex's. He loves soccer more than almost anything else in the world, and once even thought of going pro, but hurt some talent scouts and was banned from soccer. Relationships Rex Salazar Rex and Federico were the best of friends when they were little, and they still seem to be on good terms despite Rex's amnesia. Rex and César gave Federico control over his were-EVO Form, thus granting him his powers to control his nanites. As children, they would put underpants over their heads and act out lucha libre movies. This earned them the title "las cabezas de trapos." César Salazar While they were only seen interacting once in the episode "Night Falls" It was César's solar energy idea that gave Federico control over his EVO form. Abuela Abuela is Federico's adoptive Grandmother, she locked him away to protect him from the knowledge of Providence, and tried to protect him to the bitter end even standing in between Federico and Hunter Cain's Bullets. Mayor Esteban Mayor Esteban wanted the EVOs out of his town, and warned Abuela many times, in the end he even hired Hunter Cane to get rid of the EVOs, but had second thoughts when he discovered that Hunter Cane was going to kill the EVOs. Abilities Soccer skills Federico is a skilled soccer player, but his EVO-nature made him give it up. After he gained control of his E.V.O. powers he stated that he planned to try out again. Were-EVO Thanks to the solar-energized "cure" Rex tried to give Federico to cure him it granted him consciousness in EVO form and allowed him to control his EVO transformations at powers to their maximum, he also seems to spread this to the other were-EVOs or at least influence them while in their transformed state or keep them in their transformed state. His were-EVO form is derived from the dormant Hypertrichosis genes in his DNA causing a werewolf-like transformation, along with many others in the village. Trivia * Interestingly Federico was the only Were-EVO to receive the antidote, but all other Were-EVOs in the area also seem to be cured, it could be that the "Cure" passed on from Nanite-to-Nanite. It is also possible that he can influence the other EVOs whether or not to transform. * Hypertrichosis, or wildly known as the 'werewolf syndrome', involved the growth of normal 'head' hair in areas of 'peach fuzz' hair (especialy the face), resulting a furry individual. During the carnival age, some individuals with the condition marketed themselves as werewolves - resulting in the unofficial name 'werewolf syndrome'. * During Federico's initial transformation (when meeting Hunter Cain) his face resembed a Hypertrichosis patient. However, his facial hair was a different shade than his head hair, which does not happen in a usual Hypertrichosis case. * He is the only Were-EVO to be named, or given any information or even shown transforming, in-and-out of Human/EVO forms. Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Heroes Category:E.V.O.s Category:Characters